Lágrimas de un vampiro
by Condesa.de.valaquia
Summary: Que sucede cuando Alucard no puede defender a Integra del enemigo de todos los mortales. Porfa leanlo y comprense muchos pañuelitos. ñ.ñ


**+ LÁGRIMAS DE UN VAMPIRO +**

Al cumplir los 38 años Integra enferma de gravedad. Los médicos no saben que es pero ella ya está en cama, no puede caminar y habla con dificultad, está muy débil y al parecer a punto de morir. Alucard se siente muy mal por no haber podido evitar esta enfermedad pero aun así, como todos los días al caer el sol se apresura a verla, él siente que el momento en el que ella muera se aproxima. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Integra espera unos segundos y entra tranquilamente pero fue grande su sorpresa pues encuentra a Integra más débil que el día anterior.

Él, ocultando su preocupación, pregunta en un tono gentil:

--- ¿Cómo se encontráis el día de hoy Sir Integra?

--- Supongo que bien --- contesta ella débilmente.

Él sólo la mira y pregunta:

--- ¿Desea la Sir Integra venir conmigo? ¿Desea que beba su sangre y la convierta en un ser de la noche? O ¿Desea continuar con su vida mortal esperando hasta que llegue el día final? --- Alucard ya sabía las respuestas a éstas preguntas pero aun así espero a que ella hablara.

--- Como ya le he dicho antes, prefiero mantener mi vida mortal --- contesta Integra gentilmente --- no es su compañía lo que desprecio, sino el hecho de vivir eternamente asesinando inocentes para alimentarme.

Él sólo la mira fijamente, como lo ha hecho por años, como si esperara una nueva orden.

Integra lo comienza a mirar a los ojos y, sin quererlo, deja escapar unas lágrimas. Él se da cuenta y dice:

--- ¿Qué os sucede? ¿Acaso ha comenzado a sentirse mal?

--- No es eso, es solo que… lamento haber dejado pasar tantos años. Lamento nunca habértelo dicho, esperar hasta el día de hoy justo cuando estoy a punto de… --- Deja escapar más lagrimas y baja la cabeza.

--- No creo exista algo que deba usted lamentar, ha eco lo que debía y sin errores, lo cual es admirable para un humano como lo es usted.

--- Sí, es verdad que he hecho todo lo que debía pero… no he dicho lo que quise y quisiera decir.

---Y ¿porque no lo dice?--- habla Alucard en tono serio.

--- Por que tal vez no valga la pena--- contesta con voz entre cortada--- Quizá porque son asuntos del corazón sentimientos que probablemente no son correspondidos. ---Comienza a llorar.

--- ¡Decidme qua ha sucedido con la Integra que conocí!, ¡aquella dama a la que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás! si sigue siendo usted la misma debería de decirlo, quizá sus sentimientos sean correspondidos y usted aun no lo sabe.--- contesta él en un tono algo molesto.

Ella sólo suspira y con voz un poco más clara comienza ha hablar:

--- Aun soy la Integra que conociste, mi modo de pensar no ha cambiado y si quieres que hable lo haré aunque debo decir que no me será tan fácil--- Comienza a apenarse un poco pero aun así continua---

Esto es desde hace ya algún tiempo, cuando cumplí 16 años de edad y te comencé a ver de un modo distinto, ya no como a un guardián sino como un gran amigo y como a mi única familia. Sin embargo muy pronto ese sentimiento cambio y se volvió un gran cariño pero no un cariño de amigos sino aquel que siente una mujer por un hombre, eso a lo que llamamos amor. --- Y con una sonrisa en el rostro continúa diciendo--- Será más conveniente que lo resuma. Te amo y perdona que no lo haya dicho antes pero tenía miedo de nos ser correspondida.

Alucard, sorprendido y cambiando su tono de voz dice:

---Es una lastima enterarme de su amor hacia mí en este momento, si me lo hubiese dicho anteriormente hubiésemos hecho grandes cosas, pero no os debéis preocupar, ya que tal situación puede cambiarse, es cuestión de que usted diga una palabra, sí.

Integra se siente extraña, por unos segundos no sabe que decir pero nuevamente contesta que no.

---Sabe Sir Integra, es triste verle enferma y tendida en su cama después de haberle conocido de un modo diferente.

Ella lo mira fijamente y dice:

--- ¿Puedo acaso pedirle un último favor?

--- Es muy obvio lo que me dice, sabe bien que hago todo lo que usted me pide, ese es mi deber --- Contesta él con una sonrisa en la cara.

--- Quisiera que te recostarás junto a mí--- dice ella dulcemente--- sólo hasta que me duerma después podrás retirarte.

--- Si usted me lo pide así lo haré.

Él se recuesta y recarga su cabeza sobre la de Integra, ella lo abraza y comienza a decir en voz baja:

--- Gracias por estar conmigo. Ahora ya puedo dormir tranquila--- lentamente ella cierra los ojos--- Nunca me olvides --- dice con voz difícil de escuchar.

Él la abraza y de pronto siente cómo el corazón de Integra deja de latir, muy tristemente él le dice a aquel cuerpo ya sin vida:

--- Yo también le amo Sir Integra y le aseguro que jamás le olvidaré --- En ese momento Alucard deja escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, algo que no había hecho desde 500 años atrás cuando aun era un mortal.

Él permanece al lado de Sir Integra, está comenzando a amanecer pero a él no le importa, está decidido a morir junto al cuerpo de Integra ante la luz del día. Poco a poco desde el balcón se acerca un rayo de sol y después se acercan otros desde las ventanas quedando así la habitación inundada de aquella luz y el cuerpo de alucard hecho cenizas junto a Integra.


End file.
